The Only One
by Snowipearl
Summary: [ItaIno] Kehidupan adalah arah bukan tujuan, seperti Yamanaka Ino yang diarahkan oleh kehidupan untuk mencintai seorang Uchiha Itachi.(Rated : M/Not for child/AU for the pairing) Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

The Only One

**.**

**.**

Jika dahulu _Ótsutsuki Hagoromo _tidak lengah dengan membiarkan_ Ótsutsuki Indra_ mengasah kemampuannya didalam hutan belantara hanya seorang diri, maka bisa dipastikan jika _Kuro Zetsu _tidak akan pernah bisa menghasut dan memperdaya _Ótsutsuki Indra_.

Bahkan berteman.

Tidak akan pernah!

Hubungan persaudaraan yang penuh kasih yang terjalin antara _Ótsutsuki Indra dan Ótsutsuki Ashura _akan terus berlanjut.

Semua orang mengetahui jika _Ótsutsuki Indra _sangat menyayangi _Ótsutsuki Ashura_. Hingga akhir hayat pun perasaaan sayang _Ótsutsuki Indra _terhadap _Ótsutsusuki Ashura _tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Dan Reinkarnasi kedua jenius sekaligus pencipta _Ninshu_ ini pun akan hidup berdampingan dengan keadaan damai hingga kebeberapa generasi, sampai generasi _Hashirama Senju _dan _Madara Uchiha_.

Sehingga menciptakan masa depan yang lebih cerah dan lebih baik.

Dimana mereka akan hidup dengan tenteram dan saling mengasihi disebuah desa yang dinamakan _Konoha_, mereka saling bekerja sama dalam membangun desa, saling mempererat hubungan dengan klan untuk membangun pertahanan desa, hingga tidak ada satu negara pun yang berani memijakkan ujung kaki ditanah negeri api.

Terlebih _Konohagakure_, apabila ada penyusup yang berani menginjakan kakinya.

Maka orang tersebut telah menyerahkan nyawanya secara cuma cuma pada Dewa kematian.

Dan keadaan desa Konoha jauh lebih damai, tenteram, nyaman dan aman.

Seperti inilah keadaan yang akan ditemui didesa _Konoha_,anak-anak yang baru diangkat dengan gelar _Genin_ akan fokus dengan misi yang diberikan.

Sama halnya pun dengan para _Chunin_.

Nah berbicara soal _Chunin, _ada hal yang paling menarik pada bagian ini, yaitu dimana ketika beberapa mata menelisik masing-masing dari karakter para _Chunin_.

Dari sekian banyak anak gadis, ada satu sosok gadis yang paling menarik perhatian semua orang, terlebih anak laki-laki.

Gadis itu memiliki paras yang menawan, memiliki wajah yang cantik, kulit mulus dan putih seperti salju, rambut pirangnya tergerai sampai batas pinggang, iris matanya sebiru air dilautan, dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat ideal.

Ditambah lagi dengan balutan baju berwarna ungu, baju setengah lengan yang mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya, diikuti dengan rok yang mencapai satu _Centi _diatas lutut.

Benar-benar bentuk tubuh idaman.

Lelaki manapun yang pernah berjumpa dengan gadis ini, pasti akan menyukainya, tidak berlebihan tapi aura gadis ini membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menjadi suka.

Sangat suka.

Namanya _Yamanaka _Ino.

Perempuan cantik dengan tubuh yang menarik ini, memiliki seorang kekasih dari desa _Suna_, namun karena faktor jarak yang begitu jauh memisahkan, Ino memiliki niat untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan pria tersebut.

Sebut saja Ino bosan berhubungan dengan jarak yang jauh, lagipula ia tidak tahu apa yang pria itu lakukan disana, apakah dia sedang bersama seorang gadis atau mungkin menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam.

Bisa saja, Ino yang notabenenya wanita saja bisa bosan apalagi seorang pria.

Hey, asal kalian tau Yamanaka Ino itu seseorang yang sangat cemburuan!

Sangat cemburuan dan posesif.

Jika dilihatnya sang kekasih dengan seorang wanita saling berdekatan dan mengobrol, maka akan langsung dihampiri oleh Ino lalu menghajar sang kekasih. Lalu ketika waktu sudah berganti dengan malam, Ino akan memutuskan si kekasih tanpa ampun.

Selesai!

Ino cari yang baru.

Akan tetapi masalah yang mengampiri _Yamanaka_ Ino sekarang bukan hal tersebut, namun karena faktor bosan.

Dan ino sedang menyukai seorang _Junin_ yang berasal dari klan _Uchiha_.

Saat ini, Yamanaka Ino sedang mencari cara untuk bisa mendekati sang _Junin_ yang akrab disapa dengan nama Itachi.

Hari ini ia memberikan misi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengar-dengar dari beberapa sahabatnya, Itachi dan temannya yang bernama Shisui sering sekali berlatih bersama dihutan didekat desa.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Maka sekarang disinilah Ino, ia kini memasuki hutan yang sering kali didatangi oleh _Uchiha_ Itachi dan _Uchiha_ Shisui.

Satu persatu Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju lokasi yang dimaksud, perjalanan menguntitnya kali ini kira-kira sudah melewati beberapa kilo meter kedalam hutan.

** _Shrekk_ **

** _SHIING_ **!

** _TABB_ **!** _TABB_ **!** _TABB_ **!

Ohh?

10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri terdengar seperti lemparan _Shuriken _yang menancap pada permukaan kayu.

Sesegera mungkin Ino mendekati asal suara tersebut, dengan langkah pelan dan sangat hati-hati agar ia tidak menimbulkan suara berisik.

Hingga Ino sampai.

Dan benar saja, disana berdiri Itachi dan Shisui, mereka bercengkerama sembari tertawa.

Nampaknya suara _Shuriken _yang terdengar sebelumnya dilemparkan oleh Itachi.

Terlihat dari pandangan mata dua orang laki-laki tersebut mengarah pada objek yang menjadi pendaratan _Shuriken_, dan mengomentari tancapan _Shuriken _tersebut yang tepat mengenai sasaran.

Wow! Ino jadi tambah kagum dengan Itachi.

Kini gantian Shisui yang mempersiapkan beberapa_ Shuriken_, tak berapa lama Shisui pun mengambil ancang-ancang lalu melemparkan _Shuriken_ tersebut kearah bulatan kayu yang menjadi target.

Hingga berhasil menancap tepat ditengah bulatan yang menjadi sasaran.

Ino pun kembali dibuat kagum.

Ck! Sungguh klan _Uchiha_ benar-benar luar biasa.

Ditempatnya Itachi pun langsung mengapresiasi dengan mengucapkan kalimat pujian.

"Kadang aku bertanya siapa diklan _Uchiha_ yang mampu menandingi kekuatanmu Shisui"

Ino sangat setuju dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Itachi. Karena pujian tersebut adalah sebuah fakta.

Ino saja tidak habis pikir.

Shisui balas tersenyum, "Hahaha jika aku berada disebuah kompetisi orang yang mampu menandingi aku hanya kau Itachi"

Itachi tertawa ringan kemudian berjalan mendekati Shisui, lalu mengobrol dengan suara yang tidak terlalu jelas.

Percakapan mereka tidak tertangkap oleh pendengaran Ino, karena posisi mereka berdua yang kini saling berdekatan.

Tanpa sadar _Yamanaka_ Ino mengangkat sebuah senyum, sesuatu yang begitu hangat tanpa permisi menelusup masuk kedalam rongga dadanya.

Ino merasa tenang dan sangat damai, interaksi yang terjadi antar dua orang dewasa itu sangat menyejukan hati, begitu akrab dan sangat rukun.

Ingin rasanya Ino berada didalam situasi tersebut, Ino butuh kenyamanan dan kehangatan seperti itu.

Makanya Ino tidak salah memilih Itachi sebagai pujaan hatinya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya mendekati Itachi ya?

Jika dilihat lihat dari karakter Itachi nampaknya Itachi tidak tertarik untuk memiliki seorang kekasih, banyak sekali yang memuja Itachi, tidak hanya dirinya.

Namun sepertinya Itachi tidak memiliki niat untuk berhubungan dengan seorang gadis.

Hey!

Barusan Ino bertemu pandang dengan Shisui, sungguh luar biasa, padahal barusan Ino hanya mengintip dibalik pohon.

Tingkat _Junin_ memang mengagumkan, bahkan jika tikus lewat sekalipun mereka bisa mendeteksi disudut mana tikus tersebut menyusup.

"Ada keperluan apa _Yamanaka_ _San_?"

Shisui dan Itachi berjalan mendekati pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

Mau tidak mau Ino pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, lalu terseyum kaku "T- Tidak ada Uchiha Shisui _San_"

Itachi menatap dirinya dengan raut wajah yang santai dan ramah, tidak ada mimik yang menunjukan ketidak sukaan disana.

Shisui pun sama, mereka memang sepasang sahabat yang ramah dan baik hati.

Tidak seperti _Uchiha_ Sasuke yang dingin dan sombong.

_Yamanaka_ Ino menarik nafasnya, lalu memberanikan dirinya menatap dua orang laki-laki yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jika tidak ada keperluan, lebih baik _Yamanaka_ _San_ pulang saja. Karena kami berdua akan pergi keperbatasan _Hi No kuni_"

Itachi mengangguk, membenarkan omongan Shisui.

"Benar _Yamanaka_ _San_, tidak baik jika seorang wanita berada didalam hutan sendirian" sambung Itachi.

Perkataan barusan membuat pipi Ino memanas, Ino tersipu malu.

Kata-kata barusan membuat Ino tak berdaya membalas tatapan Itachi.

"Lagipula orang tua _Yamanaka_ _san _pasti khawatir, ayo kami antar _Yamanaka_ _San _pulang" ujar Shisui.

Ino mengangguk, kepalanya menunduk, rasanya ia tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya.

Berdekatan dengan Itachi seperti ini seolah membuatnya merasa tidak memiliki bentuk, seakan dirinya tidak memiliki rangka dan otot.

Tidak berwujud.

Ino merasa dirinya seperti angin.

Hanya memiliki suara.

** _Wuussshh~_ **

**TBC**

Halo,

Enjoy the story

Buat yang gak suka please out!


	2. Chapter 2

** _Wuss~_ **

** _TABB_ **! ** _TABB_ **!

Itachi dan Shisui secara bersamaan melompati dahan pohon untuk menyeimbangkan gerak tubuh mereka, sesaat tubuh mereka terbang sejajar.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Yamanaka Ino?" Celetuk Shisui secara tiba-tiba.

Itachi bergeming, "Maksudmu?"

** _TABB_ **! ** _TABB_ **!

Shisui dan Itachi kembali melompati beberapa pohon lain.

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya?" Tanya Shisui yang membuat Itachi kebingungan.

Tak lama Itachi pun terkekeh.

"Apa maksudmu Shisui? Aku belum memikirkan hal-hal yang mengarah pada tujuan seperti itu"

Shisui menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"_Yamanaka_ Ino gadis yang sangat cantik kan" Tanya Shisui lagi.

Dan pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Itachi tertawa.

Pertanyaan Shisui terdengar begitu aneh ditelinga Itachi, hal yang sedang menjadi Topik pembahasan ini benar-benar tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan misi mereka.

Lagipula membahas topik sejenis ini bukanlah gaya dari Shisui.

"Ya kuakui Yamanaka Ino memang cantik, tapi aku tidak memiliki niat untuk mengejar cintanya"

Giliran Shisui yang kini terkekeh.

"Benarkah?"

Itachi balas menatap Shisui.

"Benar Shisui, masih banyak hal dan urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Lagipula memikirkan permasalahan cinta masih terlalu jauh untukku"

Shisui menahan senyumnya. "Kau tahu Itachi kehidupan didunia ini tidak selamanya hanya bersama dengan keluarga, Ayah, Ibu dan Saudara"

Itachi menarik senyum.

"Ya aku tahu Shisui, aku berkata demikian bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk membangun sebuah keluarga."

Itachi menatap kedepan.

"Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membangum sebuah keluarga, tapi bukan sekarang"

Shisui menatap Itachi.

"Jika pendamping hidupmu diutus untuk datang sekarang dan dia berada tepat didepan matamu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menolaknya Itachi"

Itachi berdeham.

"Benar sekali, siapa yang tahu jika perkataanmu benar-benar terjadi."

"Tapi aku akan membuka pintu hatiku untuknya, jika kau yang duluan menikah Shisui"

Shisui terbahak.

"Hahaha! Ya doakan saja semoga sahabatmu ini segera bertemu dengan wanita cantik dan baik hati"

"Agar aku bisa secepatnya melihat seorang _Uchiha _Itachi menikah"

Itachi tertawa geli. Mendengar kata menikah membuat darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya serasa berhenti.

"Ya tentu Shisui _Nii_, semoga kau mendapatkan kekasih yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu"

Shisui terkekeh.

"Sepertinya Yamanaka Ino masuk dalam kriteria wanita idamanmu" Itachi menyambung kalimatnya.

Shisui kembali tertawa.

"Ya semoga Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis yang diturunkan dewa untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu" Ujar Itachi lagi.

"Tampaknya seorang _Uchiha_ Itachi memang belum memiliki niat untuk menjalin hubungan cinta ya" Sahut Shisui.

Itachi tertawa ringan.

"Aku sangat konsisten dengan pendirianku Shisui, jadi apapun masalah yang berkaitan dengan perihal cinta aku sama sekali tidak tertarik"

Keduanya saling melemparkan tertawaan ringan.

"Sebaiknya kita singgah ke lokasi peninggalan _Uchiha _dulu Itachi"

Itachi mengangguk.

"_Hai_"

"Baik Ayo"

Kini keduanya berlari menelusuri hutan lebat dengan pergerakan yang sama cepat.

Hingga bayangan Itachi maupun Shisui tertelan oleh gelapnya hutan.

**o**

**o**

**o**

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Rasanya Yamanaka Ino ingin terbang keangkasa, berputar mengelilingi planet bumi lalu setelah itu kembali kebumi.

Lalu terbang diatas awan dan kemudian setelah itu Ino melompat kedalam lautan kutub utara, berenang sepuasnya disana hingga suhu tubuhnya yang panas menjadi normal kembali.

Astaga! Yamanaka Ino seperti orang gila.

Bertemu dengan Itachi sudah membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal.

Lihatlah ia sekarang, pipinya bagaikan kepiting rebus yang dimasak dalam suhu 100 derajat _Celcius_.

Kenapa ya, perkataan Itachi itu bagaikan mantra untuk dirinya.

Bahkan setelah diantar pulang, seakan patuh dengan perkataan Itachi, Ino langsung pulang menuju rumahnya kemudian masuk kedalam kamar.

Dan tidur.

Ajaib sekali.

** _Tok Tok Tok_ **

Suara ketukan pintu itu sukses membuyarkan khayalan tingkat tinggi Ino.

"Ino? Ada Sakura diluar, Sakura menunggumu"

Oh sijidat lebar benar-benar sudah merusak suasana hatinya yang sedang berbunga-bunga.

Padahal sebenarnya Ino masih ingin menikmati perasaan bahagianya seorang diri.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun Sakura adalah sahabatnya.

Disaat ia sedang berada dalam kesedihan Sakura lah yang selalu ada menghiburnya.

Harusnya dalam keadaan senang pun Ino tidak boleh melupakan Sakura.

Ya kan?

"_Hai_ _Kaa Chan_, aku akan segera keluar"

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama Ino"

Ino pun segera merapikan tempat tidurnya, lalu membuka ikatan rambutnya dan menyisirnya.

Kemudian Ino keluar kamar menemui Sakura.

"Ino ayo ikut denganku"

Belum sempat Ino bertanya maksud dari kedatangan Sakura.

Kalimat Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menyambutnya.

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Memang ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura berbisik ditelinganya.

"_Sabaku_ bersaudara datang, kau tahu tidak Gaara ingin bertemu denganmu"

Mata Ino membulat.

Astaga! Ino sampai lupa jika memiliki seorang kekasih.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan Itachi, _Yamanaka _Ino jadi lupa dengan rencananya yang akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pemuda _Sabaku_ itu.

"Ibu aku keluar sebentar ya, temanku dari desa _Suna_ baru saja datang" pekik Ino.

"Iya ino" Ibunya menyahut dari dalam.

Ino dan Sakura pun melangkah keluar rumah.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Semua rekan tingkat _Chunin_ yang menjadi sahabat Ino berkumpul seperti biasa ditaman yang berhadapan langsung dengan ukiran patung _Hokage_.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berkumpul ditempat tersebut, baik itu istirahat setelah latihan, maupun setelah pulang dari menyelesaikan misi, saat masih menjadi _Genin _pun tempat tersebut sudah menjadi favorit mereka.

Tiap kali melihat patung _Hokage _itu, semangat mereka untuk menuntun masa depan jadi semakin tinggi.

Ya, semua dari mereka ingin menjadi pemimpin yang hebat seperti _Hokage_ terdahulu.

Anak muda wajib bermimpi kan?

Disana terlihat sosok sang kekasih, Gaara mengobrol sangat akrab dengan para sahabatnya.

Apalagi dengan Naruto, seakan akan Naruto itu adalah saudara kandung bagi Gaara.

"_Oy _Ino, kemarilah dari tadi Gaara mencarimu!" Ujar Naruto.

Pandangan Ino dan Gaara saling bertemu, sedetik kemudian ia dan Gaara saling melemparkan senyum.

"Naruto kau ada disini juga? Bukankah kau sedang berlatih dengan ayahmu"

Seperti biasa Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hey berlatih tidak harus seharian penuh, lagipula kan setelah selesai istirahat latihannya bisa dilanjutkan lagi"

Ino tertawa menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

Teman-teman yang lain pun sama, mereka bahkan mengucapkan kata 'Ya' tanda mereka setuju dengan pendapat Naruto.

"Kau dan Gaara butuh waktu berdua kan" Celetuk Kiba.

Yang lain pun sependapat dengan Kiba.

Mendengarnya Ino tidak mengangguk tidak juga menggeleng.

Perasaannya kali ini begitu gundah.

"Iya ajak Gaara mengelilingi desa saja Ino, kalau kalian disini kalian tidak akan bisa saling melepaskan perasaan rindu kan" Goda Naruto.

Shikamaru tertawa, "Ya perkataan Naruto benar"

Ino pun hanya balas tertawa, beberapa temannya tersebut dibuat heran dengan sikap Ino yang agak pendiam.

Biasanya Ino adalah pribadi yang cerewet, periang dan galak.

"Ayo" Ajak Ino.

Gaara pun mengangguk.

Sesaat pandangan mata Ino dan Sakura saling bertemu.

Ino mengerti arti tatapan yang dilayangkan Sakura, ino melihat dengan jelas kata apa yang terlukis didalam mata Sakura.

Ino sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya, ia takut terpengaruh dengan pandangan Sakura.

Sakura tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang Ino ambil.

Karena menurut Sakura, Gaara adalah laki-laki yang sangat cocok untuk mendampingi dirinya.

Tapi itu kan menurut Sakura, yang menjalani kisah kan Ino.

**o**

**o**

**o**

Hingga kini Ino dan Gaara saling berdampingan menyusuri jalan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Gaara memecah keheningan.

Ino menatap Gaara dengan canggung.

Seolah mengerti dengan keadaan Ino yang terlihat tidak nyaman, Gaara pun menarik pandangannya dari Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan kau?" Jawab Ino kaku.

Gaara kembali menatap Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Gaara.

Ino menggumam seraya mengangguk. Setelahnya tidak ada pembicaraan.

Ino masih mengatupkan mulutnya, sedangkan Gaara kini dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Perubahan sikap Ino yang menjadi pendiam, membuat Gaara mau tidak mau melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Kau sakit Ino?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya, lalu menatap Gaara.

"Tidak, aku sehat Gaara"

Tatapan Gaara beralih kedepan.

"Lama tidak bertemu sikapmu jadi berubah pendiam Ino, aku jadi khawatir"

Ino mengigit bibirnya, lidahnya serasa kelu.

Ia tidak ingin bertele-tele seperti ini, Ino ingin segera mengutarakan semua isi hatinya.

Lama berbincang dengan Gaara membuat Ino semakin dihujami perasaan bersalah.

"Ino kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara.

Ino mengangguk.

Gaara menyentuh tangan Ino lalu menggenggamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau punya masalah?"

Gaara menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Ino.

"Kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu padaku, aku akan berusaha mencari solusi untuk masalahmu ini"

Ino jadi semakin merasa bersalah, lihatlah perlakuan Gaara padanya.

Gaara begitu perhatian, namun kalimat yang akan ia ungkapkan nanti pasti akan melukai perasaan lelaki ini.

"Ino"

Ino memberanikan dirinya menatap Gaara.

"Aku – ingin bicara denganmu Gaara"

Gaara mengangguk, "Boleh, ayo kita cari tempat yang aman"

Ino mengangguk menyetujui.

Tak berapa lama butiran pasir keluar dari wadah yang berada dibelakang Gaara, hingga mengumpul menjadi gundukan pasir yang besar dan tebal.

Lalu Gaara membawa Ino menaiki pasir tersebut.

Lalu terbang tinggi hingga posisi mereka berada lebih tinggi dari atap rumah para penduduk.

Mereka berdua saling mengatupkan bibir, tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan.

Apalagi Ino, ia kini disibukkan dengan pikirannya.

Ino melihat kebawah, dibawah sana banyak anak-anak bermain. Jika singgah disana pembicaraannya dengan Gaara akan terganggu.

Ino memperhatikan beberapa pohon dibawah sana, hingga pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah sungai yang mengalir.

jika dilihat lihat air tersebut berasal dari gunung dibelakang desa. Tempat itu pun berada diluar desa, Ino rasa berbicara ditempat itu akan lebih leluasa karena tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

"Gaara kita berhenti disitu saja"

Ino menunjuk kearah sungai yang mengalir deras.

"Baiklah"

Gaara pun meng - iyakan permintaan Ino. Gaara mengendalikan cakra dipasirnya agar terbang lebih rendah untuk menghampiri sungai tersebut.

Setelah itu Gaara dan Ino pun turun dari pasir dan memijakan kaki pada batu kerikil ditepi sungai.

Ino memandang Gaara.

"Emm Terima Kasih"

Gaara tertawa.

"Terima Kasih untuk apa?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Ya.. karena kau sudah mau mengikuti permintaanku untuk turun disini"

Gaara berjalan selangkah mendekati Ino. Lalu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Ino.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, karena hal itu tidak merepotkanku sama sekali"

Seraya mengelus pipi Ino, Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Ino.

Membuat Ino seketika terkejut, mereka sudah sering melakukan kegiatan ini, namun karena Ino memiliki niat untuk menyudahi hubungannya dengan Gaara, respon Ino untuk membalas ciuman tersebut jadi sedikit kaku.

Bibir Gaara ia biarkan menari diatas bibirnya.

Hingga ciuman Gaara beralih pada bagian lehernya.

Ino memejamkan matanya.

"eunhhh~"

Gaara menyudahi perlakuannya, lalu memeluk tubuh Ino.

"Aku merindukanmu Ino"

Ino menghela nafasnya.

**o**

**o**

**o**

"Ino?"

Gaara menginterupsi.

Sudah dua jam lebih Ino bergumul dengan pikirannya. Antara ingin menyampaikan niatnya yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

Dari tadi responnya terhadap kalimat yang dilontarkan Gaara pun hanya seadanya.

Membuat Gaara jadi semakin heran, Gaara berpikir Ino yang ada bersamanya sekarang bukanlah Ino yang Gaara kenal.

"Ada masalah apa Ino, bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu padaku? Jangan menyimpannya sendirian"

Ino jadi semakin berat.

Gaara begitu perhatian padanya, dan perhatian itu seolah menjadi senjata yang balik menyerangnya.

Ino menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Begini Gaara.." Ino berujar dengan penuh keraguan.

Rasanya sungguh sulit untuk berterus terang.

Gaara pun kini terlihat menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Akuu"

Gaara menunggu dengan sabar kalimat yang akan diucapkan Ino.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini – "

Ino menarik nafasnya, ia tidak percaya jika kalimat itu berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

Padahal sekarang Ino merasa seolah tenggorokannya tercekik, disisi lain ia merasa takut namun disisi lain pula ia ingin menunda keinginannya.

Namun kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya, tidak bisa ditarik lagi dan Gaara pun sudah mendengarnya.

Hahh~

Ino merasakan suasana yang tadinya hangat seketika berubah menjadi dingin.

Ino memberanikan dirinya menatap Gaara.

"Aku –" Ino susah payah menelan liurnya.

Dilihatnya ekspresi Gaara yang kini berubah.

Ino menarik nafasnya yang tersendat.

"Maafkan aku"

Ino menatap Gaara lalu menggenggam tangannya.

Gaara kini balas menatapnya dengan mimik wajah yang sangat dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan jarak yang jauh seperti ini, aku butuh tempat bersandar saat aku sedih"

Gaara mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Jadi kau akan mencari seseorang yang bisa kau jadikan tempat bersandar saat sedih?"

Ino dengan ragu mengangguk.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, hubungan kita berakhir"

Mata Ino mulai memanas.

"Maafkan aku Gaara"

Gaara melepaskan genggaman tangan Ino, lalu berbalik.

Butiran pasir mulai mengelilingi tubuh Gaara hingga pasir tersebut membentuk sebuah tempat pijakan.

"Ayo pulang" Gaara berujar dingin.

Ino menghapus air matanya.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri, kau duluan saja"

Gaara berbalik menatapnya, Ino seketika membeku.

Tatapan Gaara berubah tajam seakan siap menguliti dirinya.

"Kau pergi bersamaku, apa kata orang _Konoha_ nanti ketika melihatku kembali tanpa kau"

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau bisa mengatakan pada orang desa kalau aku ada urusan"

Gaara melayangkan tatapan mematikan, kali ini dengan rahang yang mengeras.

Gaara lalu mendekati Ino, mencengkeram tangannya lalu menariknya agar ikut bersama dengannya.

Namun Ino memberontak, Gaara tidak harusnya sekasar itu pada dirinya kan, Ino tidak terima.

Ino melepaskan diri dari Gaara hingga membuatnya terjatuh dipermukaan batu kerikil.

"_Itai_!" Ringisnya.

Kali ini Gaara menatap Ino dengan penuh amarah.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan hah!"

Gaara menarik lengan Ino hingga membuat posisi Ino yang awalnya terduduk menjadi berdiri.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak lepas kendali terhadap dirimu Ino! Tapi kau sendiri yang sengaja membuatku tambah emosi!"

Airmata Ino kini mengalir deras.

"Aku memikirkanmu siang dan malam di _Suna_, aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, aku berusaha mengatur waktu dan mencari celah agar bisa mendatangi _Konoha _untuk bertemu denganmu!"

Gaara menyentak tangan Ino.

"Tapi apa yang kudapat setelah menemuimu!?"

Ino tidak dapat menahan tangisannya, hingga kini isakan tangisnya pecah.

"Tapi aku tidak memaksamu untuk tetap terus mencintaiku. Kalau keinginanmu adalah berpisah aku kabulkan!"

"Maafkan aku Gaara" Ino menangis sejadinya.

"!" Gaara mendecih.

"Gaara.."

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ayo pulang"

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak Gaara, aku akan pulang sendiri"

Tatapan mematikan kembali menyorot Ino.

"Kau jangan membuatku melakukan hal yang melewati batas Ino!" Kali ini Gaara memekik sekeras mungkin.

"Jangan sia-sia kan kebaikanku seperti kau menyia-nyiakan pengorbananku untuk datang kesini!"

Tangisan Ino semakin pecah. Namun tidak diperdulikan oleh Gaara.

"Teman-teman yang lain mengetahui kau pergi denganku! Kalau aku kembali tanpa membawa kau apa yang akan mereka katakan!"

Gaara benar-benar berada diambang batas.

Padahal Gaara yang selama ini Ino kenal adalah sosok pemuda yang lembut dan perhatian, namun kali ini berbeda.

Ino menyadari dirinya yang salah, Gaara sudah jauh-jauh datang dari _Suna_ untuk melepas rindu, namun malah diberi hadiah dengan permintaan mengakhiri hubungan.

Wajar saja Gaara marah, kecewa dan sakit hati.

Memang Ino yang salah.

Daripada membuat keadaan semakin keruh dengan menolak tawaran Gaara, lebih baik Ino turuti saja kemauan Gaara untuk terakhir kali.

"Baik – lah"

Ino mendekati Gaara dan ikut menaiki pasir tersebut, hingga terbang tinggi.

Disepanjang perjalanan Gaara membisu, sedangkan Ino masih menangis terisak.

"Gaara maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu" Ucap Ino sambil terisak.

Ino memeluk tubuh Gaara, "Tapi aku berkata jujur, aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan jarak yang jauh"

Gaara tidak bergeming.

"Aku ingin berhubungan dengan orang yang berada satu desa denganku, aku tersiksa dengan hubungan yang jauh Gaara"

"Kau ingin kusinggahkan dimana?" Tanya Gaara tanpa menghiraukan penjelasan Ino.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap kedalam mata Gaara.

"Maafkan aku, aku mohon jangan membenciku" Ujar Ino disertai dengan isak tangis.

Namun lagi-lagi tidak dipedulikan oleh Gaara.

Ino mengerti.

Dan Ino tidak boleh egois untuk memaksakan kehendak Gaara agar mau memaafkan dirinya.

Karena ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya jika sedang kecewa.

"Ditaman itu saja" Ino menunjuk sebuah taman lapang, keadaan disana terlihat sepi.

Ino pikir ia lebih baik menyendiri disana.

Gaara pun mengantarnya ketempat tersebut, lalu pergi dengan pasirnya entah kemana.

Ino meneteskan airmatanya, ia merasa amat sangat bersalah.

Ia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Gaara, namun ternyata berbeda, Gaara justru mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Gaara setia terhadapnya.

Apa yang harus Ino lakukan?

Ia tidak akan sanggup bertemu dengan Gaara lagi.

Ia sudah menyakiti hati seorang laki-laki yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

**o**

Ino menatap lurus kedepan, matanya tanpa sengaja menyorot pada beberapa orang-orang Uchiha yang tengah mengobrol.

Ino mencari-cari sosok Itachi disana, namun tidak menemukannya.

Oh iya Ino baru ingat jika Itachi dan Shisui kan pergi keperbatasan negara Api.

Hey lihat! Kenapa disela sela perasaan bersalahnya ia masih sempat sempatnya memikirkan Itachi?

Astaga Ino!

**TBC**

Hello~ i hope you like it :D


End file.
